1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrets, and more particularly, to layered electrets retaining a high surface potential.
2. Claim for Right of Priority
I hereby claim my right to the filing date of my corresponding application filed in the United Kingdom on Mar. 7, 1983 entitled "Electrets and The Manufacture Thereof" under the filing number 8306215 published Mar. 7, 1983 as Patent No. 2136207 which, in turn, is a Continuation-In-Part of United Kingdom patent application number 8115402 filed May 20, 1981 entitled "A Method of Manufacturing An Electret Assembly."